Haunted
by HeroineOfTheFeels
Summary: Emma Swan died in a fight she fought side to side with her father. Charming, filled with guild, starts to have visions of his daughter. Are they real?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_"Without you in my arms, I feel an emptiness in my soul. I find myself searching the crowds for your face - I know it's an impossibility, but I cannot help myself."_

_-Nicholas Sparks_

* * *

A tear rolled down my face as I watched to covin go deep down into the ground, my daughter. My beautiful daughter, death. The one tear was soon followed by more, making my vision go blurry. Not that I wanted to see it anyway. I did not want to see how my baby was put into a coven and got barried under the ground. Because seeing it meant it was true and that was something I couldn't live with. I fell with my knees to the ground, _No! Not this wasn't happening! I was just a dream and I would wake up in a few minutes_, but I knew that wasn't true. This was really happening, I failed to protect my baby girl. The tears turned into a desperate cry as I kept mumbling her name "Emma... My Emma..." somehow mumbling her name comferted me. Maybe part of me hoped she could hear me, hoped she knew how much I cared. I didn't hear much of the speeches everyone gave, my vision was only focused on the covin and I could only hear one thing, her voice. Memories of our time washed over me, I regretted not having seen her grow up. I regretted everything, but those moments we did spend together had been magical. I felt Snow's hand on my shoulder, but she didn't say anything. And what could she have said? That thing would be okay? It wouldn't, life wouldn't be okay without Emma. I stared at the grave, at the stone with my daughters name carved in it. It shouldn't be like this, I should've protected her. I should've been the one who sacrifised myself, not her.

When we got home, late in the evening, my eyes hurt of crying. But it didn't compare to the pain of missing my daughter. I walked past Emma's door to get to my own room, I tried to ignore it, tried to pretend it didn't excist. At this point I would've given my soul for another curse, to forget everything, to forget the pain. But at the same time I didn't want to forget, I wanted to remember everything. I wanted to remember how her blond curls jumped up and down when she walked, I wanted to remember how her voice sounded when she said my name, to remember the smell of her shampoo. It was painful to remember, but I was terified to forget. I felt my heart acking for her with every breath I took. My arms felt empty, because I could never held her in my arms anymore. I could never make her hot choco with cinamon anymore, I could never be her friend again, I could never be her father again. I wanted to hold her in my arms, I wanted to see her again. Just one more time. I just wanted one more moment with her so I could tell her how much I loved her and how much she meant to me. But that would never happen, I would never see her again, I would never feel her in my arms. She was just... Gone...


	2. Chapter 2

"It's been a year David" Snow told me. "We have to move on."

"Don't you understand?! I CAN'T MOVE ON!" I yelled at her, it's exectly a year since Emma died and my heart still acked for her with every breath I took. I would still make hot coco with cinamon every morning and set down on the counter like she was still there to drink it. I would leave it there when I went to work, when I got home it was always gone. Snow always cleaned it up. That was just one of the little things I did to remember her, I would remember her everyday. Because I was scared of what would happen when I didn't. I was scared that one day I would wake up and not remember those little things that made Emma who she was.

"David.. Emma would want you to move on, to live your life without her" Snow said softly.

"Emma would want to be here! She would want to be alive! So the best I could do to honor her, is by keeping her memory alive!"

"David this is NOT keeping her memory alive! This is insanity! YOU HAVE TO MOVE ON!"

"I DON'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING!" I screamed with tears rolling down my face. I turned away from my wife and walked out of the door, slamming the door behind me. I didn't want to go to work today, I didn't want to go into the station that was once her office. I didn't want to do the job that was once hers. I didnt't feel right, not today. Who needed a sheriff in a town full of stupid fairytale characters anyway? Let them figure it out themself for today, I was done. I was so done with everything.

I started to walk down the streets, my feet knew where I was going before my head did. After a few minutes I found myself walking onto the graveyard. A few seconds later I found myself at her grave. I crunched down infront of it, tears rolling down my face and falling into the earth. I stayed there for hours, just staring at her grave. My sadness slowly turning into a blank emotionless state I was all to familiar with. I looked up to see a little girl staring at me, she was wearing a bright red dress that came just below her knees, her legs scatched. She most be cold in this cold winter air. The girl walked towards me, her blonde girl jumping up and down. "Can I help you?" I asked the girl, but she stayed quiet and just looked at me with big curious eyes. I looked around to see if her parents where anywhere close, but we were the only ones here. "What's your name?" I asked the girl. She looked at me and bit her lip "My name is Emma" she said in scary high voice. _Emma..._. I swallowed hard, hearing her name still hurt. "Well Emma, did you lose your parents?" I asked her. The girl shook her head and stepped closer to me, the air seemed to fill with intense cold. "Who are your parents Emma?" I asked. She looked at me, "You are daddy. Don't you remember?" she answered.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N, Sorry for not posting so long and I dont know when I will be able to post. I am in my senior year and have a very buissy scedual and lots of uncompleted fanfictions. I will continue to post as much as I can, but Im not sure when that is.**_  
_**Also, I really don't ship Emma and David, this chapter is just here to show how crazy the situation is. **_  
_**Xxx**_

* * *

_"You are daddy, don't you remember?" _the words echoed in my head as I shot up. My cheek where wet grom tears, apparently I had been crying in my sleep. It had been a dream, just a dream. A way from my subconsious to remind me of the years I didn't have with my daughter. I wasn't there when she was alive, only when she died.

I reached next to me to find my wife, but she wasn't there. I fronwed and sat up, looking around. But there wasn't anyone there.

When I walked into the livingroom the smell of hot chocolat overwealmed me and I walked to the kitchen. Emma stood with her back to me, reaching up to grab something from the shelf above her. Emma?! How could she be here? I remembered her dying in my arms!  
Emma turned to face me, "Hey sweetie" she said with a smile.  
I frowned "What did you just call me?"  
"Sweetie... Can't I call my husband that?"  
Husband?! Okay this must be somekind of joke! But for some reason I decided to play along with it.  
"Ofcourse you can" I heard myself say. Why did I say that? Why was I walking towards her? It was like I didn't control my own body any longer.  
I folded my arms around her waist from behind and kissed her cheek. "Stay home with my today" I whispered in her ear.  
"I can't, you know I can't" Emma said as she turned around to face me. "I am the only sheriff this town has" she said.  
I sighed and nodded. Before I know what happend... I felt Emma's lips upon mine. THIS WAS SO WRONG!


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: again sorry that it took me so long to update! I write a lot, but I always write in notebooks and I never have the time to type it out. I will try to be more active!**_

I shot up and looked around. I was at the graveyard at Emma's grave. The little blonde girl leaned over me with a smile on her face. "Are you okay?" she asked. I nodded in response and sat up, rubbing my painful head. I felt like I had a hangover. The little girl smiled and settled on my lap "Daddy?" she started. "Are you still sad that I died?" she asked.  
I nodded "Yes, Emma. I will always regret not being able to protect you."  
Emma looked at me "But daddy... I'm here now. We can start over." she said "And we are going to have so much fun! We can play together and go to balls!" her eyes widened and suddenly she grabbed my arm. "Oh daddy!" she exclaimed "You HAVE to teach me how to dance! Please!" she whined.  
A small laugh left my lips "Yes, Em. I promise I will teach you how to dance" I said, laughing.  
I felt someone tapping my shoulder, I looked up to see Snow. "Who were you talking to?" she asked.  
"I.." I looked down to see Emma had dissapeared from my lap. "No one. I wasn't talking to anyone."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/n Okay I quess it's time for me to admit that school is a lot more work than I thought. I do write a lot, but I write on paper and barely ever have time to type it out. Sorry guys!_

**Chapter 5**

The following days passed by as normal, no sign of my little girl, no sign of my Emma. Maybe it hadn't been real, maybe I was going crazy. But does realising that I'm crazy makes me not crazy? And what if it had really been Emma or her ghost? Why would she come to me as a little girl? Did she wanted to make up for the childhood she never had? Did she wanted me to be her father?  
All those questions and no answers.

I sighed as I walked into the sheriffs station, a blonde guy sat in Emma's chair, he looked around 20. I frowned "Uhm... Can I help you?" I asked, not regonizing him.  
The boy looked at me with a lazy grin, but he remained silent as he shook his head, no.  
"Who are you?" I asked the boy, his green eyes staring into mine, making me feel uncomfertable. The boy remained silent again and gestured me to follow him. And I, having nothing better to do, followed him obdiently.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The boy lead me to the graveyard, to Emma's grave. He pointed at it then at himself. I frowned "Are you... Emma?" I asked.  
The boy nodded and looked down, I followed his gaze. Slowly the grave dissapeared, I looked back up at Emma and he smiled at me, his green eyes sparkling. But I didn't trust the smile, it was too... unreal. All of this was too unreal.  
Emma leaned down and picked a rose from where his grave used to be, the rose died in his hand. He frowned and tilted his head, he opened his mouth for the first time. Thousands of little bugs came out of it along with a scream. I froze, being forced to watch the bugs eat his face litrally. He was screaming, his screams chilled me to the bones but I still couldn't move. And then the scream just stopped and his body sank to the ground. Behind him was the blonde little girl I saw before. "Why didn't you safe me, daddy?" she asked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Why didnt you save me, daddy?" the girl asked as she walked towards me. A weird doll in her hand. "I thought you loved me" she said.  
"I do love you!" I shouted back, then took a deep breath to calm myself down. "I love you more than anything, Emma" I added quietly, broken.  
"No you dont!" the little girl said angrily, stamping her tiny feet to the ground. "If you loved me you wouldve saved me! Why didnt you save me daddy?! WHY DIDNT YOU SAVE ME!" she shouted, tearing a arm off her doll. Suddenly my shoulder hurt like crazy and there was blood dripping down my side. I looked down to see my arm laying on the ground, when I looked up I saw Emma grinning at me. The kind of grin that made me shiver.  
The girl looked at her doll and back up at me. She stepped closer "This is your punishment daddy" she said in a honey sweet tone. "Everytime you dont save me, no one will be able to save you"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

My heart was beating in my chest "I tried" I pleaded, "I tried to save you! Please, you have to understand. I will do anything to get you back, Emma."  
I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Snow, "Who were you talking to, sweetie?" she asked. I could hear the worries in her voice.  
"E/Emma" I stuttered, tears in my eyes. "She was just here, I know she was. I saw her..." I added quietly.  
The worry on my wifes face grew as she helped my stand up "I think it's time you talk to Archie" she said. I nodded defeated. But I knew better, I wasnt crazy. Emma's ghost was really here, haunting me because I let her die. I deserved it, I didnt deserve to be happy or ever have peace. I stole her life and that is something I can never undo.

A few weeks later I had a couple of sessions with Archie, I hated them. Dont get me wrong, Archie is a nice guy but.. He clearly didnt believe me when I told him about my daughters ghost haunting me. I knew he and Snow where discussing how to help me get rid of this delusion, but it wasnt a delusion. I wanted to shout and tell them they were wrong. But I didnt. I just sat there, keeping my mouth shot. Anything I would say would make them more sure that I was crazy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"You're sending me away?!" I asked in suprised after my wife told me what she and Archie tought was best. "I'm not crazy! You can't lock me up in a madhouse!"  
"It's not a madhouse, it's a mental institude. You need help, Charming. They can help you more than we can" Snow said and I could see she was having a hard time staying calm. I was having an even harder time staying calm.  
"I don't need help" I said, trying not to scream at my wife, she had allready been through so much since Emma died.  
"You do, sweetie. This... obsession with Emma isn't healty anymore..."  
"It's _not an obession_" I hissed "Emma." I took a deep breath, still having trouble pronouncing the name without crying. "She was.. is our daughter. And she is reaching out to me. I'm not the one who needs help, she does. She needs us and you can't see that. Don't you want her back?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes as the result of how powerless I felt.  
Snows eyes closed for a second and she took a deep breath before opening them again. "Emma isn't reaching out to you, she isn't real. But you are real, and you are going there, wether you want to or not. I want you back, Charming. The _real_ you"  
I looked down, defeated. I knew there was nothing I could do, but I also knew that Emma would find me... even there.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I was trapped, trapped in a tiny room with no way out. A steal door between me and my freedom, between me and my daughter. I hadn't seen Emma since I came here and now that I think about it, it was only logical. I realized she wasn't real, I had been wrong. I had been telling my doctors that for weeks, or months.. I lost my sense of time, but still. They insisted on keeping me here, where I was safe. Safe from myself, from my own crazy mind. I started to believe them, I really did. I believed every word they told me, every time they told me Emma wasn't real that she was gone forever. At first, it crushed me. It made me feel like I couldn't breath anymore, but now.. I felt nothing, a cold nothingness had spread over me. There was no fear, no sadness, no happiness, nothing. I was empty. It was like I could feel my mind drifting away as the nothingness came closer. My vision darkening until I couldn't see a thing.  
"How does it feel daddy?" I heard her voice say, her tone sweet and calming. The voice of a child, the of my daughter. "How does it feel to die?" she asked. I didn't reply, it wasn't real. Emma wasn't real, it was all in my head.  
I tried to open my eyes again, a bright white light blinding me as soon as I did. I took me a couple of moment to adjust to it and there she was, my Emma. She wore the same clothes she did when she died, a bloody wound on her stomach where she got hit. "I missed you" she said, reaching out to me and taking my hand. "Come, we can be together again." she added as she got up and I followed her.

_Password: ***_

_{Open file}_

_Loading..._

_Patient: David Nolan  
Date of birth: 18-12-1981  
Date of death: 04-02-2016  
Cause of death: Unknown_

-The end-


End file.
